Scientisasi (?)
by ReiReiRae
Summary: Hiro, bertemu seorang cewek baru di workshop miliknya di SFTI, seorang genius muda pecinta game racing. Intinya HiroxOC yang rada menstrim kayak di ff-ff yang bahasanya inggris itu. Tapi karakter nggak mary-sue kok...Nggak pinter bikin summary /craiz/ . Don't like don't read, OOC berlebih, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Review akan sangat membantu.


Haihai~ Rei balik lagi~

Habis nonton BH6 nih. Terus entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide dan mulai nulis ginian. Awalnya bimbang mau publish apa enggak. Yaudah publish.

* * *

><p><strong>ReiReiRae Proudly Presents<strong>

**A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction**

**"Scientisasi"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>

**Hiro dkk (c) Disney**

**Big Hero 6 (c) Disney**

**OC-nya punya Rei titik.**

**Warning(s) :**

**-OOCness, Typos, bahasa yang berantakan dan nggak sesuai kaidah bahasa indonesia /cri/ **

**Yaudah mulai yuuks yaaks yuuks~**

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah membuka pintu adalah, seorang gadis sepantaranku yang tampak asing bagiku sedang mengelus-elus roda sepeda mag-lev milik GoGo. <em>Uh-oh, masalah, Nak.<em>

Aku berinisiatif mendekatinya; untuk memberitahunya bahwa hal itu benar-benar tak patut dilakukan. Aku tak mau dia _bentrok_ dengan GoGo. Hei, aku bahkan tak tahu si gadis ini _siapa_, _by the way._ Sebelum aku sempat menegurnya, GoGo menyenggol pundakku, dan berjalan dengan _badass_ menuju gadis itu, yang sekarang menilik bagian-bagian sepeda.

"Hey." Dapat kudengar GoGo berbicara padanya.

"Magnet levitation. Menakjubkan. _"_ balas gadis itu, berhenti menilik.

"_Welcome to The Nerd Lab._" GoGo membuka helm, meniup dan meletuskan permen karetnya.

GoGo lalu melemparkan piringan rodanya dan berdialog _persis_ layaknya dialog miliknya di film—Kala itu aku juga sedang mengagumi teknologi sepedanya.

"Persis kayak yang di film," komentarku.

GoGo melirikku sesaat, kemudian kembali memandang gadis asing yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan cengo.

Honey meledakkan sebuah chem-capsule raksasa lagi. Asap berwarna mengepul dari workshop miliknya. Bisa dilihat dari warna asapnya kalau ia kali ini sedang 'meracik' chem-capsule raksasa warna _tosca._ Wasabi sedang men-setting alat pemotong laser vertikal miliknya. Fred sibuk membaca koleksi komik Tatang S. Miliknya(Author note : Author plis :'))) ). Dan GoGo pun kembali bekerja, sementara gadis itu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, mengangkuti kardus-kardus. Tunggu, jangan bilang...

"Oh, er, yah. Kamu. Iya, kamu. Baru ya?" Aku berkata demikian sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Langsung. Duh. _You don't say. _Terlihat _awkward_, kan?

Aku dapat mendengar Honey berseru _cieh_ dan sejenisnya. Aku mendengarnya, lho.

Gadis itu—Yang kini tengah mengangkut kardusnya—langsung menghentikan langkah. "Baru kemarin. Iya." Ia menjawab, berusaha menahan bobot kardus tersebut.

Aku baru ingat. Kemarin aku sakit dan dirawat Baymax, sehingga tak dapat bekerja di Nerd Lab. Bagus. Dan 4 orang ajaib ini—GoGo , Honey, Wasabi, Fred—tak bilang apapun? Oke, _fine._ Penting amat. Ya sudahlah. SKSD dulu ah. "Nama?" Sebelum menjawab, gadis itu meletakkan kardusnya lagi dan membetulkan letak scarf-nya. Cewek.

Mari kujelaskan penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang kuning (kelihatan dicat, duh) yang diikat satu tinggi-tinggi dan diberi pita pelaut merah (lalu poninya diberi berbagai jepitan merah yang...entahlah, mengingatkanku akan seorang tokoh game racing), alis tegas, kulit putih, iris hitam, wajah oriental, badan kerempeng dan pendek. Ia memakai blus cokelat, scarf cokelat tua, rok pendek plaid merah, dan sepasang sepatu bot cokelat.

"Kelsey Karasuma. Dan kau pasti Hiro Hamada." Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, gadis itu sudah menjawab lagi. "Tau dari mana? Cuma kau yang belum kulihat dari kemarin. Simpel. Umurku? Barusan 14. Baru lulus SMA angkatan kemarin. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku membawa kardus-kardusku ke workshop."

Dan, ia mengangkut kardusnya lagi. Kuakui aku agak kasihan melihatnya; perbandingan antara kardus dan konten didalamnya BENAR-BENAR tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh gadis itu. Dia benar-benar keceng. Hush.

Maka aku pun berniat membantunya mengangkat kardus-kardus yang masih belum dia angkat. Belum sempat kuangkat satupun kardus, ia sudah berseru, "Jangan! No touchy, no touchy!" seakan-akan barang-barang miliknya itu semuanya..._fragile._

Ya sudah, deh.

Aku tersenyum _awkward _ padanya dan berjalan menuju workshopku—workshop bekas Tadashi, mendiang kakakku, untuk menyelesaikan proyek pasca Insiden Callaghan milikku selain Baymax.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p>Pertama baca ulang, "We te ef actually what did I write?"<p>

Tapi karena udah kepublish yaudah deh, ikhlasin aja /hush

...Jadi mau lanjut? Oke.

Jangan lupa ripiw-nya qaqa xD


End file.
